Cant live without you
by RegalQueen89
Summary: Jasper stumbles upon a young woman in the woods after she was brutally attacked, rapped by a bunch of drunk men. He rushes her to Carlisle, begs him to save her. He gets to know her as a newborn vampire. *Trigger warnings & - rape & abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N - _Jasper stumbles upon a young woman in the woods after she was brutally attacked, rapped by a bunch of drunk men. He rushes her to Carlisle, begs him to save her._

 _* **trigger warnings* - rape & abuse. **_

* * *

_*Screaming* loud *screaming*_

 _Jaspers vampire hearing picked up on loud screaming, by the looks of it the voice belonged to a young female. He could smell her warm blood and immediately found her lying on the ground, top less with purple, black bruises covering the surface of her skin. He couldn't leave this scared girl, let her die. He washed most of the blood off without giving into his predator instincts. He could sense her distrust, pain, fear. He used his gift to send a wave of calm so she would feel more relaxed._

 _He called Carlisle on the way, explained everything that happened. The girl was losing to much blood, her heartbeat was dropping by the minute. He got back to the house in two seconds, carried her into his father's study. He stayed in the room, paced around in circles._

" _the only solution is to change her. She's lost way too much blood."_

 _He unhooked his favorite new belt buckle, tied it around her body as Carlisle injected his venom into her neck, arms, and legs. Emmett came into the room, pinned her shoulders down as it spread through her._

 _*screaming.* loud, ear piercing *screams.*_

 _Alice flung her hands, moved around so much that it took an extra hand to keep her still. She wanted the pain to kill her, leave her dead body be. She couldn't understand why her whole inside was being ripped apart, limb from limb._

" _Edward get in here now!." Jasper yelled at his brother who bolted into the room, pressed his hand on her chest, not so much that it would crush her._

" _My head is burning!." she cried as the venom healed her broken bones and mended them together. "My head hurts, please make it stop!." her loud sobs boomed through the entire house over the next few days. Jasper wanted his dad to inject a shot of morphine to ease the pain, there wasn't enough time for it to spread._

 _She dug into a rock hard chest with cold skin, strong hands. She shook her legs as intense memories of the attack came flooding to the surface. It felt like someone was groping her to the ground, thrusting there hips, as she struggles to run away or scream for help._

" _please stop, please stop!." her please we're ignored as Edward reads every thought that came into Mary Alice mind. He wanted to stop but it would only make things worse for all of them. He should have went back and ripped those guys heads off, for hurting her in the first place._

 _Esme held onto her muddy shoes, Rose grabbed the ankles and waste. She knew exactly what this poor girl went through to end up on this table. She wouldn't wish this life on anyone if she had the choice to say no._

" _Get off me, get off!." Alice demands got denied while two men started tearing her favorite black shirt off, pulling her jeans down to her ankles. She couldn't get away, call the local police and have her rapist arrested. They pushed into her, touched her insides rather forcefully, covered her mouth with a rag._

 _Carlisle kept a close watch and listened to her heartbeat as it got stronger and stronger. He watched the bruises disappear like magic as her tanned skin turned white like winter snow. Everyone gathered around._

 _Her eyes flooded to life, she glanced around the room and found six other people looking back. She got up, saw every tiny detail of the study. She found a mirror and didn't recognize her own reflection, or the creepy set of red eyes._

 _Jasper monitored her mood. Felt her confusion, warmth, happiness and bliss all wrapped up in that small package. She turned around, remembered the man who saved her life. She saw his face before in a vision…_

" _Jasper…" she greeted him by his name. How could she have possibly known his name?. She must have heard it while the venom spread. "Yes ma'am." his southern accent slipped up. He extends his hand towards her, she sees a bunch of bite marks on his wrists, neck._

" _You kept me waiting long enough."_

 _He almost teared up, when she said that. Her musical voice filled his ears as he chuckles lightly. They were complete stranger's, two people who are meeting for the first time._

 _"My apologies ma'am."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Thank you for your kind reviews you guys are awesome!.**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't been able to update as quickly as I hoped. Here is the next chapter. Better late than never.**_

 _ **I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year.**_

 _Jasper gives Alice a necklace that has the cullens crest. She starts to fall in love with his battle scars and accepts his own wounds._

* * *

 _ ***Alice's pov***_

 _Jasper looks at his parents, feels there worry and fear about the newest member of the family. He glances at Edward, soaks in his anxiety, worry. He couldn't take there stress on top of Alice's confusion, pain._

 _He sent a wave of calm to everyone, especially Alice. He half expected her to attack, when she spun around from the table. Emmett was ready to grab her, if she even tried to hurt there family._

 _He was the strongest member next to a newborn vampire that they had._

 _Edward scans Alice mind, he saw no signs of harm. He was pretty fascinated by her ability to be so tame. He found her thoughts to be loud and somewhat annoying. He could also see crystal clear images, visions of the future._

" _Carlisle, she's gifted." he stated in aw over her gift. In a hundred and nine years he's never meet anyone who could see the future before it's happened._

 _Carlisle looks at Alice, tells his son "Gifts can be developed with_ _time."_

 _Alice gets another strong image of jaspers face. It was all she could see. It was the most beautiful face her eyes stumbled upon. She knew that the future would bring them together as a couple. She turned around the room, looked for his face but he wasn't there._

 _Edward reads her thoughts, 'where is Jasper?'. He was stunned by there connection. He wasn't even sure where his other brother went. He was with them just a minute ago. He must have went off with Emmett and Rosalie._

' _Did he leave because of me?.' she asked without having to speak_

 _Her red eyes filled with tears, Carlisle and Esme rushed to Alice side, shook there heads._

" _No sweetie you didn't cause him to leave. He feels our emotions at once which tends to bother him when we're all worried." Esme replied to her question that Edward relaided._

 _It was a blessing to have a mind reader in the family. Esme shows Alice around the house, gives her a bedroom, a change of clothes. She wanted this young woman to feel welcome, accepted into the family like she was her own daughter._

" _Welcome to the family, Alice." her melodic voice sounds like bells as it fills the room with music._

 _Alice felt bad that Jasper left because of her. She needed to find him, apologize for making him uncomfortable. She searched his future which was pretty easy to see, found him sitting outside on a rock._

 _She left the house, went to the backyard and found him with his face covered in his hands liked he's upset._

 _*_ _ **jasper's pov***_

 _Jasper felt a surge of guilt coming from Alice. She was only a few feet away from him. He couldn't even look at her without regret. He knew just how much pain she was in. Rosalie was right, he should have left her to die, problem solved._

 _There was something inside of him that changed his mind. He couldn't let her die, it wouldn't be right. He didn't give her the choice of being turned into a blood sucking newborn vampire like him. He was selfish for taking that option away from her._

 _Edward told him that Alice was gifted. Her first thought was him. He was rather surprised, somewhat flattered by this. He was dark, toxic to her. She wasn't afraid of him. She wanted to learn more about his past, thank him for saving her life._

 _She was even more beautiful as a vampire. He suddenly forgot what he was angry about. She walks closer to him, for the first time in his life he felt hope, peace and love flowing through her entire body._

" _Sorry I caused you so much pain and hurt."_

" _It's okay. I shouldn't have left you."_

" _Esme told me why you left. You feel everyone's emotions. I can't imagine what that's like."_

 _He's never meet another newborn who has such an intense amount of compassion towards empathy, pain. He only took orders from his military lineage during the he time spent in the confederate army, nothing could have prepared him for this._

" _My apologies ma'am."_

" _you kept me waiting long enough."_

 _He dug into his pocket, pulled out a small box that was perfectly wrapped with a purple bow on top. It was Rosalie idea, he gave her the credit for this lovely gift._

 _*_ _ **Alice's pov***_

 _It was a small box that was perfectly wrapped with a purple bow on top. She took her time opening the gift, that must have annoyed him by his never ending glances. She wanted to appreciate his wrapping skills. She opened the box, found a beautiful necklace with the family crest._

 _Jasper points to the details of the lion. He says "The lion represents strength and ferocity which are the characteristics of a vampire. The hand is faith and sincerity, our family is always loyal to each other. The terfoil at the bottom is perpetuity means that we can never die naturally."_

 _She touches the tiny necklace that was made, she values each of the symbols close to her heart and hopes that she can be just like him someday. Someone who is strong, loyal, faithful and sincere._

" _It's beautiful. I'll cherish it forever."_

 _Jasper smiled at her as she radiates with pure happiness, love. He moves behind her, ties the necklace. She touched the lion crest, gets another vision of her future family. This place was her home. She never had a real family that was loyal, strong like this one._

 _He gazed into her red eyes, touched her amazing soul. She felt connected to him in so many ways it was difficult to explain the bond she shared. She got a closer look at his arms and shoulders, saw bite marks._

 _He quickly hid his battle scars with one tug on each sleeve. She pushed the sleeve back up, touched each mark with her fragile hands._

" _You have incredible hands."_

 _Jasper frowned at her, shook his head. They were battle scars from his past history in Maria's newborn army. He was not proud of them but still he never lost a fight._

" _there battle scars." he told her_

 _She wasn't afraid of it, not in the slightest. She traced each one of the lines with her finger. Those markings were beautiful just like him, even the parts he wanted to hide from her._

" _There beautiful, don't ever hide them. It's part of who you are."_

 _He loathed Maria for changing him into a bloody demon in the first place. She used him for her own selfish agenda. He fell for her wicked and sinister tricks. He blamed himself for giving into the fight of war that came with his occupation._

" _I was in a newborn army, they were very common in the south. Consent brutal wars for territory and Maria won them all. She was smart and careful, she had me. I didn't know that there was another way until I found you."_

 _She smiled at him with her childlike eyes, places a hand on his face. She was inches away from his lips, he might be shocked by her sudden decision to kiss him, if he didn't feel the same way for her._

 _ ***Jasper pov***_

 _Jasper could almost taste her cherry lips on his mouth. He felt the sudden mood from her, it was unsettling and highly sexual chemistry she's feeding him. He knew that it was a lack of self control that neither of them could contain._

 _He's a southern gentleman who knew how to court a pretty lady properly. The long flowy skirt showed a little more skin than he could tolerate each time she crossed her legs together._

 _He pulled away from Alice, which left her confused and frustrated (sexually) that came from her abusive past. He wouldn't inflict so much pain on her ever again. He wanted her bad, he couldn't even hide his thoughts from Edward._

 _She was different from Maria in every way humanly possible. Around her his universe centered around the hope, happiness that she felt. He couldn't take that away, steal something that is far more valuable._

" _Not tonight." he said_

 _She scowled at him for rejecting her. She got up in a hurry and ran into the house with hot tears staining her eyes. Emmett saw the sadness in Alice's face when she stormed through the door. He didn't attempt to understand the female mind like Edward does._

' _Jasper Whitlock hale, what did you do to her!.'_

' _I saved her soul. Stay out of my head.'_

' _She's upset and crying.'_

 _She slammed the door to her room, kicked every piece of furniture in the wall, shattered plastic drywall on the floor. He was pretty salty for hurting her like this. If he kissed her, her wouldn't have been able to stop._

 _Jasper rushed upstairs, kicked her door wide open. He found Esme's exquisite design scattered all over the place. She would end up getting grounded if his mother came in here. He sent a wave of calm to relax her anger._

" _I was trying to protect you."_

" _by rejecting me!"_

 _She pulled out a piece of wood out of the headboard, chucked it at him. He ducked his body before the wood smashed into him. She was pissed at him, rightfully so._

 _Edward rushed into the room, saw how pissed his sister was at Jasper for his poor behavior. He knew exactly how to calm down a raging newborn._

' _Get out before she breaks the house.'_

 _He wasn't afraid to fight, defend his actions toward a girl who was sexually assaulted by a pack of human scum. He respected her, the choices she made, right or wrong._

' _Stay out of my head!'_

 _Alice saw the perfect opportunity to attack Jasper and Edward in one move. She slid across the floor rather gracefully, grabbed his neck and dragged him down the stairs._

 _Rosalie held back her chuckles, she watched her other twin get dragged by a tiny pixie. The blonde girl got out of the way, stood by her husband Emmett who was howling with laughter._

 _Carlisle came into the living room to see what the fuss was about. She threw Jasper against the wall, pinned him down on the ground, he didn't even fight back._

 _She calmed down, pulled away from him immediately. She never meant to hurt him, he could have at least explained his reasoning to her. He moved closer to her, touched her soft cheek with his finger._

 _There she was, his little pixie._

 _He pulls her into his embrace, kisses her sweet lips. She deepens the kiss, looked into his eyes and saw love._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ ***Jasper pov***_

He was sitting in the living room across from the fireplace when the tiny pixie joined him. She was much more relaxed after her first hunt with the family. Edward was impressed by her fighting skills which must come in handy when your wrestling bears and mountain lions. She seemed to be the missing link in the family after Rosalie saved Emmett.

She was checking out the weather forecast, weeks before it would be reported by humans. He'd never get used to her strange gifts but that's what made her different from everyone else.

He sets his book down, asked her "So what's the weather going to be like?." she blinks her long lashes at him, "Gray skies and rain, light chance of snow by Friday afternoon."

He chuckles "typical winter weather in forks. You could make a living off of you're forecasts."

She nudged him, grins widely. She behaved like a child. A very cute one to say the least. It took him a while to get used to her bubbly personality. She was an easy gal to love.

She leans over his shoulder, covers his eyes and giggles "guess who!."

He played along with her games. He had to come up with new ones before she figured out the rules. She was not an easy lady to surprise.

"I don't know."

"take a guess."

He knew that she would win in one move. He enjoyed seeing her so happy. He wanted to make this game a little more challenging. She was always one step ahead of him.

"Rosalie?."

She frowned at his lack of enthusiasm towards her little guessing game. He was terrible at it. She had fun.

"No. Guess again."

"Angelina Jolie?."

"Would you like to me to give you a clue?."

 _ ***Alice pov***_

Jasper is terrible at guessing games. He was playing along for my sake. She already knew exactly what he was doing. It was a boring way to end the game. He was trying his best.

The honey blonde boy sat very still, unsure if she was going to give him a clue or if this was going to be one of her traps. He waited very patiently for her to speak.

She could hear Edward's laughing from all the way upstairs. She forgot about his ability to read minds. Not that it bothered her. She loved the cullens as if they were her own family.

Edward exchanged thoughts with me through my visions. That Was our form of translation.

'Jasper is terrible at guessing games.'

'you're just not making him work hard enough. Lighten up on the rules so he'll win.'

'My games are so easy, a one year old could play.'

'Good luck with that.'

She was getting a little annoyed with Jasper. She wanted him to play a fun relaxing game. He's turning into a party popper with poor sportsmanship.

 _ ***Jasper pov***_

He was enjoying his losing streak. He wanted to hear her musical laughter. He felt guilty about turning her. She could have died like every other human being. Rosalie reminds him of his heroic act as if it was a massive sin.

He couldn't let he die a horrible death. She deserved to live. He never knew what love was until he found her. She took away his pain and regret, turned his frown upside down.

He liked seeing her interact with everyone in the family. She has them wrapped around her fingers, especially Edward. Those two are thick as thieves. He's never seen his older brother take a shine to anyone.

'Just answer her question before she starts pouting.'

'she's so cute when her lips pucker at me.'

'I don't need visual details brother.'

'Sorry.'

'its okay. Hearing her loud thoughts is suffering enough.'

'I'll tell her to tone things down.'

Edward just laughed even harder at my snide comment. She doesn't take commands or remarks very well. She rarely follows the rules because she always knows the outcome of her punishments.

He sits in silence for a few more minutes, tells her "It's you, little darling."

"You win!."

She showered his soft lip with sweet kisses.


End file.
